The present disclosure relates to a decurling device and an inkjet recording apparatus.
An inkjet recording apparatus includes a formation means, an acquisition means, a drying means, and a control means. The formation means forms an image according to recorded information by ejecting ink toward a recording medium. The acquisition means acquires based on the recorded information a distribution of ink ejection amounts of ink to be ejected in a direction across a sheet conveyance direction of the recording medium with the image formed thereon by the formation means. The drying means dries the recording medium with the image formed thereon by the formation means. The drying means includes a plurality of blowers and a plurality of partition walls. The blowers send heat of a heat source toward the recording medium. The partition walls stand in the sheet conveyance direction of the recording medium between a changing means and the recording medium and partition wind generated by the blowers. The control means performs control on the changing means according to the distribution of the ink ejection amounts acquired by the acquisition means so that drying temperature is higher in a region of the recording medium having a larger ink ejection amount than in a region thereof having a smaller ink ejection amount.